iFind her secret box
by HeyBulldogProductions
Summary: Sam's change on behavior worries Carly and Freddie so they go investigating. When they find Sam's secret box do they find their answer? Meanwhile in a scheme to impress some single moms Spencer offers to babysit,which turns into a disaster! 3rd person POV
1. The Webshow

iFind her secret box

Chapter 1:  


Typical Thursday evening in the iCarly studio. The 2 creative comedy co-hosts of one of the worlds most famous comedy webshows iCarly, Carly Shay and Sam Puckett, and their whitty technical producer Freddie Benson, air yet another episode of their creative imaginations on camera.

"So next on iCarly..." Carly begins as she walks towards the camera with her wacky co-host Sam.

"We have a brand new bit that I came up with called" Sam finished her co-host's sentence as she pushed the 3rd button from the top on her remote.

"Shower idol" the girls said simultaneously as an icon popped up and said "Shower Idol" in yellow cursive writing and for a little fun had a rubber duck and some bubbles around it and for extra effect Freddie threw in an extra 'quack' as the icon washed away.

"So some of you at home are probably wondering 'what the heck IS 'shower idol?' Hmm...good question. Well what we do is we put a microphone in someone's shower and we play it on her LIVE for the first time and like on the real 'America Sings' we judge it." Sam said.

"And for the record I was totally against this" Carly said getting closer to the camera.

"Why?" Sam whined.

"Well it's an invasion of privacy and it's embaressing!" Carly said back to Sam.

"And your point is...? It's fun to embaress people, especially this weeks 'Shower idol' contestant, iCarly own technical dork, Fredward Benson ladies and gentlemen!" She pushed the applause button and Freddie had a shocked and angered expression on his face as he switched to the V-cam and walked slowly over to his 2 friends

"How come I wasn't aware of any of this!" Freddie asked.

"Just a little...suprise I thought I might add in for ya." Sam nudged his side playfully. His face, however, said otherwise as she pressed a button on her remote which directed to the TV and started playing the recording from Freddie's bathroom.

"Wait, one question before you play this...How'd you get into my apartment?" Freddie asked confused.

"Really Benson? Do you know who you're talking to?" Sam looked at him.

"Oh, yeah I forgot you're the 'lock picking queen'" He said bitterly. She stuck her tongue out at him and pressed play once again. All you heard the shower turn on, and then you heard Freddie's mom yelling.

"Freddie! Make sure you shampoo twice! We don't have any ink so I'll have to print out more contracts at work today. I'm taking you for your word!"

"Ok mom! Gosh!" you heard Freddie yell and and slam the door.

"Don't take that tone with me mister...Oh! Nevermind, I found one. Here let me give it to you-"

"Mom!" you heard Freddie yell. You also hear the shower curtain abruptly closing.

"What! Do you not want me to come in there?"

"Exactly!"

"Why not"

"Cause, I'm...in the shower!"

"Fredward, I'm your mother, I gave birth to you. I've seen it *all* before."

"Mom, just...leave it by the door please!"

"Fine! I'll be back in 47 minutes, I have to run and get some anti-bacterial toilet paper" You hear a door slam and you also hear Freddie get in the shower. You hear silence for a few minutes and then you hear some humming. The humming soon turns into singing.

"Wake up in the mornin' Feelin' like P. Diddy. I got my glasses, I'm out the door, I'mma hit this city...before I leave bruse my teeth with a bottle of jack, becuase before I leave for the night I ain't comin' back" Carly tries holding back laughter as Sam bursts out laughing as she stops the recroding. Freddie's face looks as if someone came by and swept it with crimson paint.

"Ke$ha?" Carly questioned putting her hands on her hips.

"It's a catchy song" Freddie said quitetly. "Now, may I go back to doing what I do best?"

"Nope! We have to give you our vote...Carls, what do you think?" Sam asked.

"Hmmm...2?"

"Good enough!" Sam said pushing the applause button. Freddie, humiliated, stood there.

"Sorry Freddie" Carly said sympatheticly

"It's alright, still doesn't beat the embaressment Sam put me though after she told everyone watching I'd never kissed anyone, Which" Freddie started walking up to the camera "Incase any of you are wondering, I have indeed had my first kiss. Not with whom I expected but surely enough I had it" he gave Sam a look.

"Would you like to tell the audience who that lucky girl was?" Carly said joyfully. Before Freddie could answer and embaress Sam she jumped in front of the camera.

"I think we're running out of time here. So let's do out last bit before we have to go" Sam said bitterly, looking over at her 2 friends.

"Yes, Sam is right" Carly said. Freddie got back behind the camera as the girls started introducing their last segment.

"And for the last segment of the night, We're doing one of our favorites" Sam pressed the remote.

"Messin' with Lewburt" the girls said simultaneously as Sam pushed the applause button.

"Now we've got a little surpise in store for Lewb tonight" Carly said.

"That's right, Gibby's downstairs with a box that has 5 wild squirrels inside that Freddie's friend, Josh, caught last weekend. But first we're going to get Lewburt really mad with a prank phone call from Freddie. get out her again nub!" Freddie rolled his eyes and switched to the V-cam once more.

"To make this phone call a little more interesting I will be doing it En español" Freddie said as he dialed the numbers on his pearphone to the main lobby's phone downstairs. The girls watched the screen as the phone rang and a cranky sleepy Lewburt answered the phone.

"Bushwall Plaza main lobby, this is Lewburt, what the heck do ya want?"

"¡El pie es atascado en una oreja púrpura de elefantes y mi madre come ensalada de col! "

"What! Who is this!"

"¡Su hermano está en Fresno y yo texting John a Adams en mi teléfono celular!"

"Huh! I don't speak German!" Lewburt excalimed.

"Estas pizzas calientes estÃ¡n en mis pantalones y yo quiero dormir desnudo con oveja y helado! " Freddie said trying not to laugh.

"What are you saying!"

"Adios" Freddie hung up and all 3 of them giggled.

"Well...that was strange. " He said hanging up the phone.

"Ok Gibby, Go in" Freddie cued Gibby on his headset. Gibby set the box on the desk and walked out.

"Wha- Hey chubby shirtless kid! Get back here! WHAT IS THIS!" Lewburt opened up the box and 5 squirrels jumped on his face.

"Ahhhhh! Furry beasts attacking my face!" He screamed as he stumbled back into his office. You heard a lot of things falling and breaking.

"Owww! My nuts! Stupid squirrels!" Lewburt exclaimed in extreme pain.

"Lewburt keeps nuts in his office?" Carly asked confused and laughing.

"Ummm Carls...I don't think he was talking about the food" Sam said.

"But why would he scream 'owww my nuts'?" Sam whispered something in her ear and her whole facial expression changed.

"Oh." Carly said silently. Sam and Freddie nodded with her as they stopped the recording of Lewburt.

"Ok so until next time guys, just remember don't let the squirrels near your nuts" Carly said. Sam nodded with her.

"Bye!" the kept saying as Freddie got closer and closer to his cart.

"And...we're clear. Great job ladies."

"Gracias" they said simultaneously laughing. Freddie chuckled a bit too. Carly and Sam flopped down on bean bags and Sam had her usual after show cream soda open. The door opened and Spencer came in.

"Hello youngins" Spencer greeted.

"Hey" Carly said.

"Hola!" Freddie replied

"Sup Spence?" Sam asked casualy

"Nothing much, did you hear what happened to Lewburt downstairs?" The 3 of them looked at each other.

"No" they said slowly.

"Well apparently he got attacked by some squirrels in a box after talking to some wierd Spanish guy on the phone."

"No, all we heard was screaming." Freddie said leaning against the tech cart.

"That was probably when the squirrels bit his-"

"Ok bye!" The 3 of them scurried out of the room before he could finish.

"Where are you guys going?" Spencer yelled out the door.

"Downstairs for some cubed fruit!" Carly yelled back up the stairs.

"Oh yay, cubed fruit!" Spencer exclaimed skipping down the stairs and down to the kitchen where the 3 teens were.


	2. Babysitting

iFind her secret box

Chapter 2:

Spencer was in the lobby getting the mail. He skimmed though the stack of mail in his hand. There were 3 bills, a letter from their grandfather in Yakima, a coupon to BF wangs, and some kind of Mal-Mart catalogue.

"Oh! They have a sale on piners paint." Spencer said flipping though the catalogue. Piners paint is one of the most expensive kinds of paint out there and Spencer needed it for his newest sculpture titled "Can't buy me love". He heard someone come down the stairs to the main lobby. She was a slender lady in a buisness suit and black high heels coming down holding the hands of 2 little kids, a boy and a girl, while she was talking on her headset.

"Mommy!" the little boy whined.

"What?" she asked in a slightly angry tone as she tried communicating with both her son and the person on the other line.

"I want ice cream!"

"Well, you can get some later" she told her son. She directed her attention back to the person she was on the phone with.

"But Carrie! You can't- I have- I have a meeting today! I can't find another sitter in less than an hour...Whatever, bye" she pressed the button on her headset angrily and sat down in the lobby chair with her 2 kids. Then about 6 other ladies, each with 2-3 kids with them came in.

"Hi Patricia" they all greeted her.

"Hi ladies, listen we can't go to the meeting. Carrie and her husband are going to Fresno for the weekend and now no one can watch the kids."

"Awwww" the group moaned. Spencer closed his catalogue and strolled over to where the ladies were talking.

"Excuse me ladies, I don't mean to interrupt but I heard you're in need of a baby sitter?"

"Yes! We have a buisness meeting in an hour that we cannot cancel" Patricia said.

"Well...I could watch them if you want me to"

"Are you sure?"

"Oh shoosh yeah, I live in apartment 8-C upstiars, plus my little sister could help me out too"

"Are you sure it's not a hassle?"

"Of course not! Just working on a little art here and there but yeah I've got time"

"Well...thank you so much! You're a life saver. And of course we'll all pay you, right girls?"

"Oh yeah" the ladies all said.

"No no! I won't accept money."

"Oh no, we insist."

"No, keep it. I love watching kids. The pleasure is pay enough for me."

"And you're sure?"

"Positive."

"Why thank you. You're a life save Mr..."

"Shay, Spencer Shay"

"Nice to meet you Spencer. I'm Patricia Leona. And these are my buisness partners in the 'single mothers industry' "

"Single huh? Well...That's interesting."

"Yeah...well we should really get going. Thank you once again. You're a life saver!"

"No problem! See you later ladies" Spencer waved. There were 14 kids between the ages of 2 and 11.

"Ok kiddos...why don't we play a little game called 'let's go on the elevator!' yay!" All the kids and Spencer got on the elevator and made their way up to the 8th floor. Spencer got his keys out and opened the door to the apartment. Once all the kids were in he closed the door.

"Well...Uncle Spencer's bladder needs to be emptied. Stay good, I'll be out of the bathroom in a jiffy!" Spencer was gone for less than a second before all the kids went haywire. Jumping on the couch, throwing food, wresrtling with each other and they found some crazy string Spencer hid in the cabnets in the kitchen. Spencer came out of the bathroom.

"Ok guys..well why don't we- OH MY GOD!" he exclaimed at his destroyed living room. He just stood there in shock, watching the kids at the kept destroying the entire apartment.


	3. The box!

iFind her secret box

Chapter 3:

Carly was outside bushwall plaza waiting for Freddie and Sam so they could all walk over to the groovy smoothie together. Freddie came outside and joined Carly.

"Hey"

"Hey, Sam here yet?" Freddie asked checking his phone.

"No...but you know how Sam is...always late" Carly chuckled. Sam came up walking a minute later.

"Hey Carly" She said normally. "Fredward" she greeted Freddie in a very monotone voice looking down at her phone.

"Glad to see you're in a good mood Puckett" Freddie said sarcasticly. She stuck her tongue out at him, he returned the favor.

"Aww come on guys, play nice." Carly said pushing the crosswalk button.

"Don't worry Carly, I know Sam's tricks. She's just acting like this because she's in love with me" He joked. Carly got the joke, Sam on the other hand, took it more seriously then she should've.

"I am not in love with you Freddie!" she snapped.

"Whoa, easy Puckett I was only joking, sheesh!"

"Yeah well...that's not funny to joke over something like that" she shot back. Freddie and Carly were taken aback by this.

"Sam...we know it's only a joke. You don't love Freddie...right?" before Sam could answer or Carly could ask again, Sam took off running across the street. She ran out of sight in a matter of minutes. Carly tried to run after her but Freddie grabbed her arm before she could budge.

"Give her some time" was all he could say. Carly nodded and stayed put. They just stood there for a minute before Freddie looked at his watch.

"Still want a smoothie?" he asked.

"No...I'd better text Sam, it's been a half an hour." Carly whipped out her pearphone and started texting Sam.

_R u ok? Where r u?_

After 2 minutes or so Carly's phone vibrated and she read Sam's message.

_Yeah I'm fine, just lost my temper is all. I'm at the park but I need 2 be along right now._

Carly showed Freddie the text.

"We should leave her alone for a while...if we're not getting smoothie's I'm going h-" Carly grabbed Freddie's arm and started dragging him across the street, in the opposite direction of the groovy smoothie. Freddie was so shocked by this he didn't finish his sentence. But nstead asked.

"Where are we going?" Carly loosened up on her deathgrip on his arm.

"Sam's house"

"Why?"

"Because...Sam's hiding something. Whenever she acts like this, it's always because she's hiding something. We're going investigating."

"But...isn't that an invasion of privacy? You know, going snooping around someone's house?"

"No, we're 'investigating', which is totally different" Carly said putting airquotes around 'investigating'.

...

They walked 2 blocks over to Sam's house. It wasn't the nicest house in the world, but certainly not the worst. It was a little white house with a small white fence around it. Carly and Freddie stepped on to the creeky grey patio. Freddie was about to knock but Carly stopped him.

"Don't knock!" she whipser-yelled.

"Why?" he whisper-yelled back. He was frustrated with Carly's attitude lately. That's most likely the reason he didn't want to be with her when he saved her life. Well that and the fact that she wasn't IN LOVE with him.

"How can we get in?" Carly asked. Freddie suddenly got an idea. He fiddled around his pockets for something sharp. Yes! He'd found the duck bone lock pick that Sam made him back when Nora trapped them in her soundbooth. She made all 3 of them one.

"What is that?"

"A duckbone. I figure I can pick Sam's house lock with this" I kneeled down and started trying to pick the lock with the sharp edge.

"How do you know how to pick a lock?" Carly asked crossing her arms.

"Well...I picked up a few pointers from Sam. Hey, if you're gonna learn something, might as well learn from the best" He chuckled. Freddie put his ear to the door as he turned the duck bone in all different direction. He heard a tumble. Finally! He opened the door and put the bone back into his pocket. They stepped quietly into the house and closed the door. A little clutter on the hardwood floors but not as bad as usual. Sam's mom was sitting on the couch, asleep with Frothy in her lap and an empty can of diet coke in her drooping hand. Carly and Freddie investigated to make sure she was really sleeping. One of them had to go over by her. Carly pushed Freddie forward. He shook his head. He turned around and pushed Carly forward. Carly had finally pushed him closest to Ms. Puckett and stepped back. He rolled his eyes and leaned over the couch.

"Ms. Puckett...are you sleeping?" he whispered. No reply. She was out cold. Freddie gave Carly a thumbs up, but as he stepped away Ms. Puckett grabbed him, still sleeping and was messing up his hair.

"Oh Randy...keep talking Italian to me!" she moaned in her sleep. Freddie, too shocked to even moved, said the only thing he knew that was even remotely italian to see if Ms. Puckett would loosen up her grip.

"Italiano!" he said enthisiasticly in an Italian accent. He looked back at Carly and shrugged confused. Ms. Puckett started laughing.

"Oh Randy mmm..." She felt Freddie's face.

"You have the cutest baby face...did you shave today" she giggled delighted and rolled over, releasing Freddie. He ran as fast as he could and ran with Carly to Sam's room and closed the door.

"That was the creepiest thing ever...and who the heck is Randy?" Freddie yelled.

"I don't know! Just...start searching" Carly started searching in Sam's closet and Freddie started with the bed. Sam's room had clothes thrown everywhere! Though the rest of her room was clean. Her walls a dark purpleish color. It was Samish yet, not Samish at the same time. She had various posters of meats, boy bands, and hot celeb dudes all over her walls. While searching her bed Freddie found Sam's diary, unlocked, underneath her pillow.

"Carly, I found Sam's diary!" he waved over to her. She came and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Read some of the entries."

"There are only like 5 in here."

"Read them all then."

"Ok, The first one says 'Yo diary! Melanie sent me this for my birthday saying I should really write down my feelings. She doesn't know what the chizz she's talking about obviously! Anyway I'll just write down some random crap I found out today. First off Briggs and Howard were caught in a position that couldn't be caused by just dropping a pen if you get what I mean. Gross! anyway that's it, Sam out!" They flipped the page and read the next one.

"Dear book full of thin tree's, Yeah it's Sam again. I thought I'd just share that I poured rice pudding down Fredward's pants today during lunch. Why? He was annoying me with his nerd talk and plus rice pudding is gross! The 2 made a perfect pair! But Freddie was so pissed after that. So was his mom, who knew he was wearing $50 pants? Anyway I'm hungry! Adios!" Carly laughed.

"I remember that day" she giggled. Freddie gave her the death glare and she stopped abruptly. The next few pages were just some doodles and they eventually found a list of new nicknames for Freddie.

"Wow, she actually has a list?" He started reading the list off

"Fredbutt, Fredlick, Bensonbutt, Fredchewbaca, Fredalinea, Freddie-Teddy"

Freddie laughed closing the diary and putting it underneath her pillow again. They got up and started searching again. That diary had no vaild information in it, besides the fact that Sam put rice pudding down Freddie's $50 pants. Freddie saw this thing on her bedframe and picked it up. It was all twisted and torn up.

"Carly...what's this?" He asked holding it up. She started laughing.

"What?"

"You're holding one of Sam's old bra's"

"Eww!" Freddie spazzily threw the bra over by Sam's window and it landed on her desk, hitting a box and made it fall.

"Good one Freddie!" Carly went over to put the box back on her desk when she studied it some more. Her eyes bugged open as she showed the box to Freddie.

"My secret box? And why does it have hearts around it?" Freddie asked looking at his equally puzzled friend.

"I don't know...maybe a picture of the guy Sam's in love with is in here or something!" Carly got excited. We may have found out why Sam's been acting so strange. The key was taped under the box. Lazy Sam. Freddie managed to unlock it. They opened it and looked inside.

"Oh my gosh!" The both exclaimed.


	4. Little kids are evil!

iFind her secret box

Chapter 4:

Spencer had finally managed to get the 6 kids under the age of 5 to take a nap in the iCarly studio. He had the remaining older kids downstairs currently preoccupied with watching TV while he was finishing up cleaning the mess they'd made. He finally got the crazy string off the counter tops and started making snacks.

"Ok kiddies, what do you guys want Uncle Spencer to make for a snack?"

"Cookies!" one kid screamed.

"Something helathy perhaps?" Spencer had found a jumbo bag of asparagus chips Mrs. Benson gave him the other day and set them on the coffee table along with some fruit punch pouches with 3% fruit juice in them.

"Alright guys, why don't you have these nice healthy snacks, I'm just going to be working on my newest scu-"

"GET HIM!" the oldest kid yelled. All the kids ran to Spencer, sreaming and charging with foam bats and swords they found while rampaging the apartment earlier.

"Ahhhhh!" Spencer screamed and started running around the couch, but unfortionately his shoelace was untied so while running he stepped on it an tripped, falling down in the process. All the kids dogpiled him, hitting him repetivly with foam toys.

"Ahhh! You little monsters!" Spencer muffled screaming under the pile of kids. The door knob started turning, which startled the kids and they ran back and sat on the couch respectfully. Spencer got up and answered the door. It was a delivery guy.

"A package for a Mr. Spencer Shay"

"I am Spencer Shay!" Spencer enthisiasicly said.

"Yes, now sign this and you can have your pain sir." He handed Spencer a clipboard. Spencer signed and handed it back to the man and took the box closing the door and looked back at the kids.

"Now...you guys will behave while I finish painting this sculpture ok?"

"We want to do something!" One of the 6 year old little boys yelled.

"Ok...ummm after I finished painting why don't we...go to the park! Ok? But I gotta finish this first." Spencer ran into his bedroom and closed the door. All the kids huddled up in a circle.

"What's the plan for when he comes out?" a 7 year old asked.

"Well...let's say when he comes out of that bedroom...this should solve our problems" the oldest kid smirked holding up a watergun.

"I filled this thing with some clear liquid I found in the fridge. When he comes out we ambush. Deal?"

"Deal!" The rest of the kids yelled in unison.


	5. The Ending!

iFind her secret box

Chapter 5:

Freddie and Carly looked inside the box. In it was a picture of Gary Wolf, the hot senior both Sam and Carly had a HUGE crush on.

"Sam still has a crush on Gary Wolf?" Carly asked looking at Freddie.

"I guess so" Freddie shrugged.

"Well...if this doesn't answer our question the no- wait...did you hear that?" Carly dramaticly whispered.

"Mom!" It was Sam's voice yelling. Carly and Freddie froze.

"Crap!" Freddie whisper-yelled.

"Well...don't just stand there. Hide!" Freddie quickly closed the box, taping the key back underneath it and ninja rolled under Sam's bed while Carly hid in the corner of the closet. Sam came in a minute later and jumped and layed on her bed.

"I should probably text Carly" Sam said pulling out her phone, giving her friend a quick text.

_Hey, u still wanna go 2 the groovy smoothie?_

Carly's phone vibrated, not loud enough for Sam to hear but enough to startle her. She read the message and texted back.

_Sure. U want me & Freddie 2 meet u at ur house then?_

Sam replied back quickly.

_Sounds good, I'll be ready soon k?_

Carly read and texted back

_K, we're on our way ovr now._

Sam got off her bed and went into another room. Carly and Freddie quickly escaped from their hiding places.

"How do we get out?" Freddie panicked. Carly looked around the room and realized Sam's house had only one floor, giving them the oppertunity to jump out of the window.

"The window!" Calry exclaimed pointing to Sam's big window.

"Why the window?"

"It's the only way out plus Sam's house is only one floor so it's not a big fall" Carly went over to the window and opened it.

"You go first!" She motioned Freddie. He groaned and jumped out, landing on his feet. Carly jumped out next but accidently landed on Freddie. They both plumited to the ground.

"Owww!" They simultaneously groaned, especially Freddie, who was on the bottom.

"Sorry Freddie."

"Yeah, say you're sorry to my scoliosis back."

"Are you implying I'm heavy."

"No, all I'm stating is inertia made the fall...nevermind!" Freddie brushed the dirt off his polo and jeans. He and Carly closed the window and made their way over to Sam's door, knocking. She opened it up a minute later.

"Hey!" She greeted them.

"Ready?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah...oh wait! I need to do somethin first. She closed the door quickly, leaving her baffled friends standing there while she made her way to her room and picked up her secret box. She untaped the key from underneath and opened it.

"I don't get why I still have this pic of Gary Wolf in here. I'm so over him" She lifted up the picture and threw it in the garbage can. The picture underneath was a picture that Carly took last year of Sam and Freddie at Fresno park. Sam always loved that picture and stared at it for a moment before saying to herself

"I cannot believe I'm actually saying this but...I love you Freddie" She smiled and closed the box, locking it and taping the key back on. She grabbed her grey hoodie and opened up the door.

"Ready to go now Puckett?" Freddie asked impatiently.

"Whatever nub" she said closing the door and giving his a playful push on the shoulder before they made their way to the groovy smoothie.

...

The kids were in ready position for when Spencer came out. 3 had water guns and the rest had asparagus chips to throw at Spencer. Spencer came out of the room humming.

"Ok guys ready to go to the-"

"FIRE!" the oldest kid screamed. The kids started shooting the water guns and the others threw asparagus chips at Spencer. He tried ducking, guarding his face with his arms, nothing worked. They doggiepiled him again before hearing a knock on the door.

"Everyone shush!" The oldest kid opened the door. The mom's were back.

"Hi mommy"

"HI honey, were you guys good?"

"As always."

"Come on kids" She yelled. All the kids from downstairs and upstair ran to the door and left Spencer laying in the fetal position on the floor. About a minute later Carly, Sam and Freddie all came in talking and drinking smoothies. Carly bought an extra one for Spencer.

"Spencer we're home!" Carly yelled holding his smoothie up.

"Spencer?"

"Spence?" Sam yelled. They started searching around the room until Freddie found him on the floor behind the couch in the fetal position.

"Carly, Sam I found him!" Freddie yelled. They all rushed to his side.

"What happened to you?" Carly asked.

"Single moms...lobby...needed babysitter...volenteered...kids went psycho...ambushed me...I'm sad"

"Aww Spencer" they all rubbed his head.

"They threw asparagus chips at me!" He said. Carly, Sam and Freddie just laughed and continued comforting Spencer until he was comforted enough to get off the floor and make dinner.


End file.
